A gods Wish
by ladydhampir
Summary: This war unending, cries never dying, bloods not drying even though heartbeats are ceasing. They all desire something- wishes unfulfilled, dreams never meant to be reached; in this castle in the sky it is said that any wish will be granted. YashaXAshura
1. Golden Fire upon Burning Crimson Ice

Disclaimer:

This is a fan fiction based on an excerpt from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles that was created by CLAMP. The characters- no matter how much I love them are not my creation.

Note:

The characters and plot are from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles but the fanfic may adapt some of the events from which the characters are originally from- CLAMPS very own RG- VEDA. Even though this is from TRC, I don't know if Sakura-chan and Syaoran- kun would be making an appearance…even if they do they won't be having a bigger role since the stories focus will be on my two favorite CLAMP gods.

Hope you guys enjoy it- this is my first CLAMP fanfic and it's quite difficult to not stray from the mood depicted on the manga and the anime…

_****_

A god's Wish

Amidst the fiery abyss, golden eyes gazed upon crimson red orbs that are turning back to the shade of night. Amidst the stench of blood and the scorching heat two eerie beings stood face to face, both filled with dignity and strength… the air intense and brooding.

Their first sight of war… their first taste of blood and death and yet they remained unscathed unlike the battle field they harmed and a number of grown men that lived for war either embraced by death, pain or wounds.

The other smiled an uncanny smile while the other remained unfazed…

As three different worlds coincide and they are to part…

"Farewell"

The others eyes once again flashed crimson red as he smiled his first smile and said…

"We'll meet again…"

...

****

Chapter1

_**(Golden Fire upon Burning Crimson Ice)**_

"So deep…It's as if I'll drown."

Watching…simply watching as the clouds pass by and covers the brightly shining moon that casts a faint red light upon the kingdom. As the light momentarily hides, the king lets out a sigh… The dark and its mysteries, its depth and the coldness it entails- the red gleam with its menacing aura and yet warm light both reminds him of one thing…

He sat there all the while waiting for the light to come back. He waited there as the pain of longing slowly subsides… waited for the light so as he may once again gaze upon that place where he can have a glimpse of that deep darkness that ones in a while turns crimson red…

…sitting there all the while thinking of those eyes he'll never have...

"Until tomorrow night, let's meet again."

…

Dignity, grace and power emanating from a delicate beauty with a searing golden gaze; an ethereal being whose radiance, envied even by the most polished stones and jewels that had the honor of adorning his being.

Under the sky tainted in red he stood there gazing at the starless- moonless night looking on unto a flying castle in the sky that at some point unto the night becomes illuminated by the bright lunar satellite- looking on at the dark with longing in his eyes…there glitters a fire that will never waver and will always remain true… fighting so as to grasp that very elusive wish and make it come true. That same gaze wandered to all those around- men in armors- skilled and just as well lethal. He then spoke. He spoke with grace and yet each vibration triggered by his voice was filled with an intensity befitting a King.

"Ready yourselves… the castle awaits."

…

Bodies fell with a heavy thud as those brave enough to near the King falls one by one. Deadly beauty with fire at his command- fire as vivid as his eyes that's becoming more alive with the passing of time- he has not moved from the spot on where he landed and yet not a single trace of dirt, blood or wound was on him. The King- he is waiting…

It was utter chaos… how long has it lasted; this war unending, cries never dying, bloods not drying even though heartbeats are ceasing. They all desire something- wishes unfulfilled, dreams never meant to be reached; in this castle in the sky it is said that any wish will be granted.

Every night… every time the castle opens and calls upon the warriors, opportunity comes for those who have strong desires. It matters not what it may be- righteousness is not what matters. The most important is the depth of your desire and the strength of your heart. How much can you sacrifice how long ca you fight?

…

…

Clothed in an unneeded armor, with his long hair let down, without a care he removed all obstacles in his way. Strong and intense with his indifferent façade- befitting his unyielding eyes the color of night; he is the feared King.

He stopped for a while when a presence reached him… he looked ahead expecting that same graceful persona with pointed ears and golden eyes to greet him. That person wearing only the slightest hint of armor with hair flowing from behind as he approached him with that dignified smile playing on his lips.

The surrounding fights seized as the intensity increased, some have already retreated to someplace far away fearing the two kings…

"Good evening…Yasha-ou." It was that person's usual greeting, with that usual uncanny smile.

He nodded his head as a light of respect crossed his dark eyes,

"We meet again, Ashura- ou."

…

The battle field's scorched with fire as the night was field with screams and the stench of blood heavy. However In the middle of the chaos, a magnificent sight divulges.

They danced amongst the flames their hair and clothes flowing with every intense movement they make. They are at par; none is holding back none is backing down. Their strength flourished to its fullest as sparks come into being every time their swords touch.

The land reflects the intensity of their fight as it becomes more and more barren- dust and debris accumulate- the exact contrast of the Kings that are seemingly enjoying their little fight to the death. Ashura- ou's smile never wavered even though Yasha- ou's face remained impassive. Ashura- ou is satisfied enough to gaze at those eyes confident that he isn't the only one enjoying the fray. Yasha –ou's eyes have long before turned from jet black to crimson red.

"You're eyes always manage to betray your indifferent façade… Yasha-ou…" Ashura –ou commented after a while.

As Yasha- ou evaded the next attack and side stepped breezily as fire passed at the side of his face his eyes glinted bright red filled with a menacing look that eerily felt warm. Ashura –ou enjoyed the battle to the fullest as his fire filled the air casting them into a fiery abyss. However…-

"The moon… it is time." As Yasha- ou said this, his eyes turned back to normal reflecting the silhouette of Ashura- ou standing on top an elevated piece of land with the moon on his back.

They remained in that position as the fights ceased and the surrounding changed…the castle is closing and they're returning to their land… As scenes overlapped he stared at that man staring up at him.

…just before the site completely vanished, a gasp escaped his throat…

"…couldn't be…"

…

Whew…finally finished… that was difficult. I don't know how I did…I'm a bit doubtful. Well, anyways… please leave me a reply!! Let me know what you think…

Pardon if you guys thought that the Ashura on the summary made you think of Fai's Ashura. Ashura here is actually the son of Ashura-ou of Celes. Anyway- thats the case in RG-veda, however the relationship, was never mentioned in TRC.I have always adored Yasha- ou and Ashura- ou… actually, I first encountered them at TRC but when I found out about RG-Veda I just had to look and see. I'm not sure but I heard that CLAMPs first ever manga was RG Veda… I'm not sure… either way's they're still one of my favorite couples. In RG- Veda Ashura was born genderless.

This is sometimes the case with CLAMPS shounen-ai characters, another example would be Kohaku and Hisui from WISH. They're angels therefore they're genderless. I don't know about Yukito- san of CCS but Yuweh is also genderless, he is after all not human. Bottomline is- Ashura is a guy here and Yasha –ou's gender is something no one can ever question despite his very long and straight hair he is SO a guy.

Again, please leave me a reply… a short one, a long one, even if its just a few words please let me know if you like it …cause if all is well this will most likely reach 7 chapters… not yet sure about it but it can only get longer not shorter so please tell me if my readers appreciate it…thanks!!


	2. Despair of the prevailing

Disclaimer:

This is a fan fiction based on an excerpt from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles that was created by CLAMP. The characters- no matter how much I love them are not my creation.

Note:

The characters and plot are from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles but the fanfic may adapt some of the events from which the characters are originally from- CLAMPS very own RG- VEDA. Even though this is from TRC, I don't know if Sakura-chan and Syaoran- kun would be making an appearance…even if they do they won't be having a bigger role since the stories focus will be on my two favorite CLAMP gods.

_**A gods Wish**_

**Chapter2**

_**(Despair of the prevailing)**_

"My Lord…? Ashura-ou…is there a problem?"

"No, it's nothing; I was just… seeing things."

The king smiled a bitter smile as he looked back at the now red tainted sky… The moons at its zenith and at its center, the castle of the sky loomed like death. At this time of night the castle closes and they must return to once again await its opening.

He must be seeing something… yes, just seeing something. For a moment there as the scenes changes; as the Kingdom of Shurato and the castle of the sky overlapped… he could almost swear he saw a faint sign of a smile upon Yasha-ou's face.

"…seeing things…a nice illusion to be completely honest…but still…"

"It's cruel…"

…

As the castle of the sky, which is again alight in an unyielding flame, slowly crumbles; men- both with golden and black eyes, shiver. Dark eyed men fell one after another none bearing any resemblance to their former selves. Everyone tried with all their might to avoid his reach, his men not an exemption. Men with golden eyes have shuddered at the sight- their king, he is frustrated.

Anxious he was. Curious he was. Thrilled he was. He waited for so many nights for the moon to be full and for the castle to ones again be open, but now-

"Weak" he said, as another of Yasha-ou's man falls- burned to the ground. Flames the color of gold danced around him illuminating his being. It shone brightly in the dark- vivid and fierce. It was more endearing than any jewel. T'was a wonder in itself for the said blaze can either be as deadly as wild fire or be as enchantingly alluring as a warm caress.

Now however, he is far from pleased and no where near tolerant. He had been waiting… he awaited for so many days, waited impatiently for the moon to once again reappear in its entirety. He waited most anxiously on those dark nights with that illusion unendingly revisiting his thoughts. The last he saw such a thing was when they first met- decades have passed and such an event have never transpired again- why now?

…

"Weak, weak, weak…" Men fell one by one as the stench of burning land, body and blood is beginning to be too much for anyone to bear. He's working up a rage and the fight is beginning to be one sided. No army can withstand his strength and they all know that for the same can be said in regards to Yasha-ou. Everyone knows that the only reason the fight has not yet been decided is because their Kings are at par but now-

'Where is he…?'

'"_We'll meet again…" 'The memory of a tall lean man has always been on his mind but this time, the man once again wore a smile. Long night- dark hair danced freely obscuring his view but it failed to cover thin red lips that curved to a rather captivating smile. It was not a smirk not even a grin but something sweet… if only he saw the mans eyes…If only it was real…_

'It's been so long…For such a thing to happen again…Did you really smile? Why? Of all things, why? Now he's missing… something's amiss.'

The rage in the flames dispersed and it once again became calm and cold. Cold blaze that forgives no one and kills anyone…The air became stiff as the wind itself was scorching.

"Let's end this…now."

A cold voice whispered to the wind as a pillar of flame emerged from his raised sword… at the center there stood a tall figure with his hair dancing amongst the flames; his golden eyes piercing and cold…

All men who could see froze as the golden eyed warriors retreated behind their lord… Some of Yasha's men tried to flee while those who were valiant remained- although shivering and doubtful they intend to die fighting than face their Lord with the shame of living through utter defeat and cowardice.

They watched in fright as the apparition of death slowly closed his golden eyes as if uttering a prayer and as if watching in slow motion they watched him smile and slowly opened his eyes. The wind was scorching and sharp, dirt itself became a problem- it was a preview of hell and all men knew they are to enter it soon…An evil grin broke on the devils face as the sword slashed the air. They are to die.

They awaited the inevitable, the pain, the heat, death…it never came. Instead a blinding light met with the fiery gold of Ashura's flame. Everyone was shocked some were merely surprised and disappointed but one smiled.

With a smirk and lively eyes he spoke with an almost endearing voice…

"You are late. You dare kept me waiting… Yasha-ou."

"Pardon my tardiness, Ashura-ou. I had quite a bit of issues to take care of. I hope you weren't so bored as to consider ending our clans' century old fight so quickly…"

Ashura-ou raised a brow and smirked.

"You surprise me, Yasha-ou. I believe, whatever that business of yours was, may it happen more often. It makes you talk more."

The Kings smirk of a smile faltered as he saw with unnerving surprise that the others façade has gone. He can see the others eyes alive with amusement he can see a faint trace of a smirk; he can see… what is it? He can see a trace of something new that he can't place… It's something he wish not to see again.

With a small frown and furrowed brows he said,

"I changed my mind… I wish that business to never repeat again."

A curt bow was the others reply and as his face returned to view, it was again blank.

Golden eyes stared at the night… searching, searching for something he doesn't as of yet know. When he failed to see any sign he let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes.

As his eyes opened he grinned, a blaze appeared once again, and he spoke,

"The castle is not yet closed. We are here for a reason, and since my long awaited opponent finally arrived… We Commence!"

A blur of gold and Ashura started to attack. He'd been bored, worried, and anxious for far too much of a long time and was in no mood to wait anymore. It seemed that he was not the only one walking on that line of thought as he saw Yasha-ou defend and attack with an already fiery gaze. The castle had been open for quite a while already and will be closing very soon... They should at least have their fun.

And fun they had. Yes he was curious on why Yasha-ou was late, but whatever political reasons it may be, he wants Yasha's undivided attention whenever within the castle of the sky. His attacks carried with it his everything as well as his frustrations. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought, 'Ah- ever the gallant King. As always he would receive everything with grace.' Yasha-ou did receive every blow and parried every attack. He never backs down; he counters each attack with an attack of his own.

All over the castle death and cries ensued. Here, death is a common event. May it be from lethal wounds to complete incineration, death and cries aren't taken much into account. Lives. Fire's of passion and longing… may it be hope, anger and even vengeance… Now these are what are important. The will to live… the passion to strive… those who die lack in these since strength and power is already a given in both clans… In this castle…the heart rules the most.

And at the moment, a heart is breaking. Red dripped across tainted fair white skin, it was a sight unseen before and unexpected. As more blood seeped through, slender fingers clutched at a broken heart and for once in all the decades, he stepped back with pain in his eyes. Moonlit skin continued to pale while a jet black orb looked back with a blank gaze at the effeminate figure of a horrified victor.

All those around stared in utter surprise… the battle is now coming to a close. As the scenes overlapped they were at awe for never have they seen a victor broken before nor see one of the kings fall to his knees before.

Tormented gold met the night… for the first time, light had gone and gold turned dull.

...Yasha-ou shed blood...

Ashura stared at the landscape of his beloved kingdom, a single tear slid down his sun kissed cheeks…

"For whatever reason it may be… never should you dare be late again."

…


	3. An Unwanted Visitation

**Disclaimer:**

This is a fan fiction based on an excerpt from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles that was created by CLAMP. The characters- no matter how much I love them are not my creation.

**Note:**

The characters and plot are from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles but the fanfic may adapt some of the events from which the characters are originally from- CLAMPS very own RG- VEDA. Even though this is from TRC, I don't know if Sakura-chan and Syaoran- kun would be making an appearance…even if they do they won't be having a bigger role since the stories focus will be on my two favorite CLAMP gods.

_**A gods Wish**_

**Chapter3**

_**(An Unwanted Visitation)**_

.

.

A land floating above the waters with lush green forests and exotic creatures that is known across the lands, it's beauty and wealth most envied, its King most veneered. Such is the Land of Shurano and its King Ashura-ou.

The king… he is loved, feared and exalted for his power, grace, beauty and his ideals. He is known to be just but most of all deadly. The people are worried. Never have they heard such news before. They have only seen their most loved King with a smile, a smirk, a frown and even amused bemusement. He was open to his people and they loved it about him. Such news were an item… everyone were silently hoping that things would turn out fine.

They would have normally cheered with voices filled with pride and happiness with the news of their upper hand and even victory on that one time in battle but… their King seemed otherwise.

Soldiers with eyes of gold would never- can never be able to remove such a vivid image from their minds. To see their King step back, they wondered. When they saw him tremble they were worried. But alas, once they saw his face… they were devastated.

Never will they be able to remove such an image from their minds even within their hearts.

Their King…

… Was horrified…

…

The darkness of the night was engulfed by the shade of blood. Crimson showered the land of Shurato as the moon nears its completion; the time is nearing once again. A silhouette of a delicate figure of with a long lean stature can be seen on the castles balcony. Long strands of raven thread-like hair danced with wind for it has long before escaped from its bounds leaving it free to dance as it pleased. Golden eyes cut through the illusion of red as it glimmers unto the dark. In the eyes of many he remains unchanged but within is of a different matter.

For days, hours, months even years he had been plagued by illusions of black eyes, crimson blood and a heart wrenching smile. It has been so long and yet not long enough. He will never forget for up to now the reminder is there… mocking him… confusing him… and dare he admit…scaring him.

Each time for the last couple of years he had to bear with the sight of a scar running across night dark eyes. It was most unpleasing. Up to now, doubt would always mar his eyes whence he sees that scar. For such a wound to be delivered is still most unlikely.

Much to his relief such a day was never repeated again… it was as if nothing had happened. Albeit he knew even such a thing is an illusion.

The fights were still the same… intense, heated, consuming and most of all entertaining. No wounds were delivered again, tardiness never occurred again and yet…

A slender hand clutched silk as the King held on to his heart. He had promised before he would not shed tears… he broke that promise once at the sight of red blood tears flow from dark black eyes… he will not for whatever reason, do it again.

For so long he was accustomed to battle and kill with his eyes locked on with the enemy. It was for him a symbol of respect and honor but most of all it invokes feared. However, it was not the case with Yasha-ou. The man never showed fear. For that matter, he doesn't show anything. No emotions, no smiles, no nothing. But… that was before it is not the case now.

A shiver ran through his being as memories he long before wish to banish assaulted him. The passing of time from that moment had been fierce and unforgiving. Every time he sets his eyes on him he would waver. With all the grace and dignity he could summon he would look on. His will to fight have never wavered but his heart always swayed if at times he caught look.

Through gritted teeth he clutched himself as long flowing hair covered his face. For so long he had been like this and he was far from pleased. By the start of the change with Yasha-ou he had tried to resist, tried to not look on, tried… and so far he kept on failing.

He had noticed that away from the watchful eyes of others the others mask dropped one by one. He becomes more graceful, more intense and more… warm? He would occasionally catch warmth within those crimson eyes he likes to invoke so much. And as time passed by the aura around the man became light. The fights were the same as well as the risks but something has most definitely changed.

He was confused, doubtful and frustrated.

It's an illusion…a trick a cunning plan and yet… desperate golden eyes glared at the light focusing on the castle that floats upon the sky. His heart clenched for he knew something was wrong.

Night dark eyes that turn unto intense crimson marred his mind. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was to be avoided but those eyes were made to capture. At times those eyes almost seemed playful; at times it was filled with amusement… at first he was angered. The thought of Yasha-ou playing with him infuriated him but then…

"Do not accuse me, Ashura-ou. To mock your honor is something I would not do."

Confusion filled him as those words stuck to him and as the implication within that voice filled him, as time passed those emotions engulfed him as he played upon those feelings invoked within those eyes. At times he would be graced by a slight smile only to blink to find that it was gone.

It was so wrong.

…

Golden light hid behind closed eyes as he tried to calm his mind so as to be able to deal with his heart. Turning against the moon as if trying to turn away from that crimson light that reminds him so much of those eyes he will not have. As the King glided unto his room dulled golden eyes opened once again.

A gasp filled the night as all movement stilled…. Light came rushing back as the gold glimmered once again. The King walked on, his mind on a trance as his lips parted in mute disbelief. Stopping just a few steps after realization sunk in.

Memories of those times upon that castle where warmth filled his senses in place of death, as bloodlust turned unto a playful spar as closed combat attacks began to feel so much like a fleeting embrace. He stared on as the facade of a ruthless emotionless king stared back with the same emotions that once before had made him wonder. Gentle warmth replaced the coldness of those night dark eyes. A gentle touch made him finally believe that what he sees is real and yet as the warmth filled him, tears began silently flowing. That simple embrace, those gentle eyes as well as those caring hands made him realize…

…if only it was earlier…

Slender hands reached up to a scarred face as tears continually flowed from hazy golden eyes. A silent murmur escaped his lips before he pushed himself up to meet the others.

...

Gold watched the crimson orb that hung low before him… as tears dried up he knew…

…the god's have long decided that the moon would never be grasped.

Those eyes have finally escaped his grasp leaving him behind.

At that moment after all those decades… finally a wish came to his mind.

…

"_Yasha" (1)_

_._

_._

_._

……_.._

_Ashura murmured something…right? I found it appropriate at that time. To call someone you love his name for the first time just before the both of you part…_

_Yes. Yes. I know… The last two were far better. I couldn't manage to put back the same mood… It was really frustrating. This is the closest thing I could get. Please review… tell me what you think._


End file.
